Wonderful Tonight
by merderfanseriously
Summary: A one shot story about Derek and Meredith and their love for each other. Based on the song, "Wonderful Tonight," by Eric Clapton.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of the show.**

**This idea came to me like an epiphany. Then I consulted with my friends Julie and Steph to make sure I wasn't a complete idiot. I love the song "Wonderful Tonight", by Eric Clapton and every time I hear it, I get all warm and gooey inside. Then I miss my favorite TV couple, whose show is currently on hiatus. Then I put two and two together and created a story about Derek and Meredith, using "Wonderful Tonight" as the guide. I love the chemistry between Patrick and Ellen and fully feel that the show is what it is today because of how they interact with each other (don't get me wrong, the other characters are significant, too). Anyway, a one shot about Derek and Meredith and their love for each other. I hope everyone enjoys this story.**

**"Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton**

_**It's late in the evening **_

_**She's wondering what clothes to wear **_

_**She puts on her make up **_

_**And brushes her long blonde hair **_

_**And then she asks me **_

_**Do I look all right **_

_**And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight **_

Derek Shepherd sat and watched his wife as she got dressed for the evening. He watched her put on her makeup, subtle but elegant, and watched her brush her wavy dark blonde hair. She looked beautiful in her strapless, black Versace gown. A gown that showed off her impeccable curves and ended right above her knees. Her long legs seemed to go on forever. Legs that he loved to run his hands up and down. Legs that he fondly remembered wrapping around him the night before, holding him in place as he made love to her. His eyes ventured down her legs to the black strappy sandals that were on her feet. The same sandals that she kicked off as they pawed at each other in her mother's living room the night they met at Joe's bar. He loved those sandals.

Derek was required to attend the annual intern mixer that the hospital hosted for the new interns coming into the surgical program. Meredith wanted to go to see who her new interns would be. She wanted to know before hand what she would be facing. Interns were at the bottom of the surgical food chain. Meredith turned to her husband and smiled. "I think I'm ready," she said softly.

Derek nodded and grabbed her sweater, as a precaution in the event she would get cold later. He ushered her out of the room and down the stairs. Their children were sound asleep for the night, nestled securely in their beds. Under the tender, grandmotherly care of Carolyn Shepherd who was visiting for the week. Derek put his free hand to the small of Meredith's back as he held onto her hand with his other hand, walking with her down the stairs. Meredith turned to kiss him softly at the bottom, silently thanking him for his support. They walked hand in hand into the kitchen.

Carolyn looked up from the crossword puzzle she was consumed with at the kitchen table and smiled. "Don't you two look lovely," she complimented them. Derek smiled at his mother. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Derek asked as he watched Meredith search through her purse for something. Her dark blonde locks of hair covering her scowling face. His wife was beautiful when she scowled. His wife was beautiful, period. He chuckled as he watched her dump the contents of her purse on the counter.

Carolyn nodded, "Yes, you two go. Spend some time together. With two kids, you two never get the chance to be a couple," Carolyn waved her hands toward the door. "My grandchildren and I will be just fine. If I need you, I'll call."

Derek watched as Meredith's face lit up as she found her favorite lip gloss in her purse. Meredith clutched it in her hand and walked towards the mirror in the hall to apply it to her lips. She winked at him as she walked by, the breeze causing him to catch a whiff of lavender. The scent that defined his wife. The scent that caused him to become intoxicated over her.

Meredith walked back into the kitchen from the hall. "If Noah wakes up, he will probably want his stuffed Elmos. Just show him them and he'll fall back to sleep," Meredith informed her mother in law, putting all the items that she had dumped from her purse back in. "If Cole wakes up, he'll want his pacifier. You know how to reach us if you need us?"

Carolyn nodded. "Go, and have a good time. We'll be fine," she reassured them.

Derek turned to his wife, taking in her appearance again. She was gorgeous. "You ready?" he asked.

Meredith nodded and turned to wave at Carolyn. "We'll be home late, Mom, don't wait up," she called.

Derek stopped for a moment, relishing the fact that his wife had just called his mother, 'Mom'. It sent chills up his spine. His Meredith, the woman who really didn't 'do' families had just referred to his mother as her mother.

He followed her to the car and opened the door for her, his eyes taking in her appearance. She caught him looking at her and smoothed her hands over her dress. "Derek, do I look all right?" she asked uncertainly.

Derek nodded, kissing her fully on the lips, tasting her lip gloss. "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."

_**We go a party **_

_**And everyone turns to see **_

_**This beautiful lady **_

_**That's walking around with me **_

_**And then she asks me **_

_**Do you feel all right **_

_**And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight **_

Derek held the door open for Meredith as they walked into the social room at the hospital He couldn't help but notice the stares he got as he and his wife walked in. He knew that the stares were directed at her. She looked radiant. The staff was accustomed to seeing her in scrubs, not in what she was currently wearing. Derek felt himself burst with pride knowing that the woman that captivated the crowd was his wife. His wife. His. The mother of his children. The woman who had single handedly given him everything that he had ever wished for in his life. The woman who fulfilled his every desire and then some. His love for her was unexplainable. He had never felt a love as deep as his love was for her. She breathed the life into him. She was his life support.

Derek snapped out of his reverie as he noticed two familiar faces walk their way. "Derek, Meredith, glad to see you could make it," Richard Webber said. The other person reached out to shake Derek's hand.

"Derek Shepherd!" the man exclaimed. "It has been ages since I've seen you! Ever since you left us at Mount Sinai to come out here. How've you been?" The man shook Derek's hand vigorously. "Now look at you. The head of neuro at Seattle Grace Hospital. " He looked Derek up and down, "Haven't aged much and you still have the hair." he joked.

Derek chuckled, "Chief Williams, good to see you." Derek replied, putting his arm around his wife. "I'd like for you to meet my wife, Meredith….Dr. Grey, this is Dr. James Williams, the chief of surgery at Mount Sinai in New York. A pain in the rear to work for," he joked.

Meredith extended her hand to him, smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Williams," she said.

James shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Grey. Say, are you any relation to the Ellis Grey?"

Derek watched as Meredith pasted on a smile. "Yes, sir, she was my mother."

"She was an excellent surgeon," Dr. Williams raved. "Following in her footsteps, I see."

Meredith's pasted smile remained intact. "Trying my best," she replied. Derek rubbed her lower back sympathetically. Meredith was not following in her mother's footsteps. She was making her own. Meredith inhaled deeply and turned to Derek, "Do you mind if you leave you men to mingle? I see some of my friends over there that I'd like to talk to," Meredith motioned to the corner of the room where Alex, Izzie, and Cristina were lingering by the bar. Derek nodded and kissed her cheek quickly. He watched her walk away.

"It feels so weird being at this thing as a resident and not an intern," Meredith whispered to Cristina as she made it to the bar.

"Did you see the guy who looks like Eddie Munster? Mer, he looks just like him. It's freaky." Meredith giggled as Cristina pointed out a young guy who was nervously adjusting his tie in a group of surgical interns. Meredith agreed that he definitely did resemble Eddie Munster.

"What are you drinking?" Cristina asked, turning to order Meredith a drink.

"Club soda, nursing, remember?" Meredith said in a low voice. Cristina nodded in understanding and ordered Meredith a club soda. Meredith's eyes wandered over to her husband and she smiled. He was showing Dr. Williams pictures of his sons from his wallet, talking as Dr. Williams smiled and nodded. Her husband was nearly bursting with pride.

"Hey, Mer, we were going to go over to Joe's after this shin-dig ends. You and Derek want to come?" Alex asked.

Meredith nodded. The last time she was at the hospital intern mixer she had gone across the street to Joe's where she met the love of her life. "I think so, but let me make sure that it's all right with Derek."

Meredith turned to the bartender and ordered a single malt scotch for her husband. She grabbed the drink and walked over to where he was still showing pictures to Dr. Williams. Derek looked up as he watched her walk towards him. Meredith smiled at him and handed him his drink. "I got this for you," she said.

"Thanks, Mer," Derek said, taking the glass from her.

"Honey, my friends are going to Joe's after the mixer is over. Did you want to go, too? I thought that maybe we could relive the last time we went to Joe's after an intern mixer," she raised her eyebrows at him suggestively.

Derek could feel the heat rising in his body. He took a few sips of scotch to try to calm himself down. Meredith noticed the change in his expression and giggled. "Derek," Meredith pulled him aside, subtly rubbing her body against his, "Are you all right?"

Derek groaned and kissed her lips softly. "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight.

**I feel wonderful **

**Because I see the love light in your eyes **

**And the wonder of it all **

**Is that you just don't realize **

**How much I love you **

Joe's was packed as the group walked into the bar after the party. Derek and Alex went ahead to find a booth for them to sit in. The girls stood near the doorway and waited. They moved to the back of the bar when they saw Alex motioning for them to join him and Derek. Derek reached for Meredith's hand as she made it to the booth, pulling her down beside him.

"Wow, this place is packed," Izzie said, looking around in awe.

"Definitely," Meredith agreed. "Der, single malt scotch?" she asked.

"I'll get it, Mer," Derek motioned for her to let him out.

Meredith giggled, "No, I will. You men need to look after our table. Cristina, Izzie, let's go," The girls got up and followed Meredith to the bar. They were elbow to elbow with the crowd. "Hey, Joe, what's going on tonight that you're so packed?" Cristina asked.

"Dead Baby Bike Race," Joe answered. The girls looked at each other in understanding. The crowd was here for the free shots of tequila. Meredith ordered herself a soda and Derek his drink. She waited patiently at the bar, talking with Cristina and Izzie about the day she had that day covering the clinic. They talked about the interns and how it wasn't possible that they were ever that pathetic. They were so deep in conversation that they didn't notice an individual come up behind Meredith.

"Hello, Darling," said the voice with a deep British accent. "I knew it was you from across the room." Meredith's eyes got wide as she spun around to look in the familiar face.

From across the room, Derek noticed that Meredith had been gone for awhile. He turned to Alex, "I think I'll go and see what the hold up is," he said.

Alex nodded. "I need beer."

Derek got up and made his way through the crowd, noticing his wife talking to a tall, skinny man who looked strangely familiar. Cristina and Izzie were looking at him in amusement. Where did Derek see him from before?

Meredith giggled at him. "Viper, long time, no see. I see you're still participating in that crazy bike race."

"Yes," he smiled, looking her up and down. "But this time I made it to the finish line without an injury, my love." Izzie's and Cristina's eyebrows went towards the sky.

"Good," Meredith nodded. "After last time, you're lucky you're alive."

"I just wanted to say that I have been wanting to see you for a long time," he said.

"Why?" Meredith asked.

Viper reached for her, pulling her head to his and kissing her deeply. Izzie and Cristina gasped and looked at each other alarmingly when they saw Derek approaching. This was going to get ugly.

Derek watched the bozo pull his wife to him and kiss her. It was then he remembered who he was. It was that stupid biker that he saw kissing Meredith when she was just an intern. At that time, the jealousy was slight. Anger flowed through is veins. Biker man was touching his wife. He watched Meredith fight against him to let go of her, but his grip was too strong.

Derek walked up to him and grabbed him by the back of the shirt. Viper pulled away and looked at him. Derek pulled his fist back and clocked him right in the eye. Viper staggered back ,but soon recovered, retaliating by hitting Derek in the jaw. Derek took a step back, but quickly pulled his fist back again, hitting Viper on the nose. Viper fell to the floor and several of his friends went to his side to make sure he was all right. Viper looked up at Meredith, his nose bleeding profusely, "I told you you'd see me again."

"Keep your fucking hands off my wife," Derek growled, sitting down on a bar stool.

Meredith turned to Derek with wide eyes. "Derek, oh my God, are you okay?" she asked frantically. "No, you're not! Oh my God, you're bleeding!"

"Mer, I'm fine, the best that piece of shit could do is split my lip. It's fine," Derek protested, taking the ice that Joe handed to him. Derek looked up at Joe guiltily. "Sorry, Joe, sorry to cause a scene. We'll leave."

Joe chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I saw the whole thing and I would have done a lot worse if I was in your shoes. Please, stay. You did save my life," Joe smiled.

Derek chuckled as Meredith helped him back to their table. Izzie and Cristina followed, Cristina muttering to Izzie, "Wow, that was awesome. McDreamy kicked the crap out of him."

**It's time to go home now **

**And I've got an aching head **

**So I give her the car keys **

**She helps me to bed **

**And then I tell her **

**As I turn out the light **

**I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight **

**Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight**

Meredith inspected the cut on Derek's lip for the millionth time. "Meredith, I'm fine," he groaned.

"I don't care, I'm worried. You feel okay? No pain?" She asked.

Derek nodded, "I feel fine, no pain, promise. Are you about ready to go?"

Meredith nodded, grabbing her purse and informing her friends they were leaving for the night.

"Thanks for the entertainment, Shepherd," Alex said.

Derek smiled slightly, careful not to harm his lip. "Anytime".

Meredith rolled her eyes and took Derek's hand as the left the bar. They walked across the street to where Derek's car was parked. "Mer," Derek hesitated. "I have a slight headache. Could you drive home?" He gave her the pouty look that Noah was famous for.

Meredith giggled. "I guess it's the least I could do for you with being my night and shining armor or whatever." Derek laughed as he handed her the car keys.

Meredith could feel Derek staring at her as she drove. Meredith glanced over at Derek. "What?" she laughed.

Derek shook his head, "Nothing," he answered. He continued to stare at her.

"What is your problem?" she giggled.

"I'm just looking at my wife. There's no problem." He gave her their look.

"Derek," she warned, "I must say that tonight was your worst jealousy moment that I've ever witnessed."

Derek sighed, "I can't help it. Jealousy is a new feeling for me. I was never jealous in other relationships. The feeling is rather intense."

Meredith looked at him with wide eyes, "I would say so. You might as well just pee all around me, marking your territory," she joked.

Derek nodded, "I would if that wasn't considered to be gross," he chuckled.

"Why are you so jealous?" she asked him seriously.

Derek sighed, "I don't know. A lot of things, I guess. I am madly in love with you. Men flirting and _kissing _you sets me off. I've never had feelings for anyone as deep as they go for you. I can't imagine my life without you and the thought of losing you suffocates me. Just fighting for what's mine."

"Derek, you'll never lose me, ever. We're in this together, remember? We are a family and that means the world to me. There's too much glue or whatever holding this family together. So, no matter what, you're stuck with me." She reached over to grab his hand.

"I love you," Derek said huskily.

"I know," Meredith replied.

The house was dark when they pulled into the garage. Meredith got out of the car and went around to help Derek out. He got out and closed the door before she got there. He smirked as she came closer to him. He reached out and pulled her to him, rubbing his hands up and down her back. She popped up on her toes and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mer," he said when they came up for air, "I'm injured."

Meredith mumbled something as she trailed kisses over his neck. "Oh, sorry!" she said.

Derek shook his head, "No, you didn't hurt me. I just wanted to remind you that you give me sex when I'm injured, remember?" he asked her, moving his hands to her ass.

"Der, we can't have sex. Your mother is here," she protested, pulling away from him and walking to the door leading into the kitchen. Derek was right behind her, affectionately patting her ass along the way. She giggled and leaned against the island in the kitchen to look at him. He enveloped her in his arms and continued kissing her. He kissed a trail up to her ear and whispered, "Mom knows we have sex, Mer, we have two kids. Come on. You looked stunning tonight and I need to get you out of that dress." He reached behind her to unzip her dress.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Fine, but we have to be quiet," she hissed.

"I can be quiet, but I'm not so sure about you," he joked. He lifted her in his arms and carried her up the stairs and into their room. Derek placed her on her feet beside the bed, reaching behind her to unzip her dress. Meredith stepped out of it as it fell to the floor. Derek's eyes scanned her from head to toe. "Absolutely gorgeous," he stated huskily, moving his hands all over her body. Meredith moaned at his touch. Derek gently backed her up to the bed and lowered himself on top of her. Meredith could feel his erection against her stomach.

"Dr. Shepherd, I do think that you are happy to see me," she teased.

"You have no idea, Mer, no idea at all," He said, kissing her deeply.

Meredith moved her hands to unbutton his shirt, removing it from him after the last button and throwing it to the floor. Her lips trailed over his chest, flicking his nipples with her tongue. He moaned in pleasure, grabbing her to roll her over on top of him. He reached over to turn the light off, noticing how beautiful Meredith's eyes became from the reflection of her kidney in a jar. Derek took a moment to look at her, his eyes studying every inch of her face.

Meredith ran her fingers through his hair. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

Derek closed his eyes and moaned at the feel of her fingers against his scalp. "Meredith, my love, you were wonderful tonight." He pulled her face to his to kiss her. He pulled away to look at her again, running his fingers through her hair. "You were so wonderful tonight."

Meredith looked at him longingly. "Make love to me, Derek, " she whispered, meeting her mouth to his in a passionate kiss.

**Okay, tell me what you all think. I hope everyone liked it!!**


End file.
